Problem: Evaluate $5+\left(-11\right)-\left(-11\right)$.
Explanation: $\phantom{=}5+\left(-11\right)-\left(-11\right)$ $=5-11+11$ $ =(-11+11)+5$ $=0+5$ $=5$